With the constant evaluation of wireless communications technologies and standards, the mobile packet services are developed greatly, and the data throughput capability of a single terminal has been promoted continually. With a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system as an example, the data transmission with a downlink maximum rate of 100 Mbps can be supported within a 20M bandwidth, and in the subsequent enhanced LTE (LTE-A) systems, the data transmission rate will be promoted further, and it can even reach 1 Gbps.
The inflatable growth of data service volume of the terminal makes deployment policy and services capability face huge pressure and challenge. Operators, on the one hand, need to enhance prior communications technologies and network deployment, and on the other hand, wish to accelerate the spread and the network expansion of new technologies, so as to achieve the purpose of promoting network performance rapidly. Systems for mobile communications have evolved such that it gets more difficult to provide affordable, flexible, and high-capacity services only by enhancing macro networks, therefore, a network policy of deploying a low power node (LPN) to provide a small cell coverage has become an extremely attractive solution.